gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
MUGEN The Official Game
Plot In the year 20XX, an evil entity known as Crazy Catastrophe has awoken and declared war against the omniverse. In order to defend themselves, the citizens of the omniverse sent Chuck Norris to fight Crazy Catastrophe. However, during said fight, another evil entity known as Ice-Oro-Mizuchi has awoken. In order to stop Ice-Oro-Mizuchi, the omniverse sent their army of Donalds. In response, Crazy Catastrophe and Ice-Oro-Mizuchi has joined forces and sent their army of Oni Mikos. In order to save the omniverse, Chuck Norris gathered all of the warriors on the omniverse to defeat both Crazy Catastrophe and Ice-Oro-Mizuchi for good. Characters *Kung Fu Man *Ryu (SF1, SF2, SFA, SF3, CVS2) *Ken Masters (SF1, SF2, SFA, SF3, CVS2) *Chun-Li (SF2, SFA, SF3, CVS2) *Guile (SF2, SFA3) *Zangief (SF2, SFA2) *Dhalsim (SF2, SFA2) *Blanka (SF2, SFA3) *E. Honda (SF2, SFA3) *Balrog (SF2, SFA3) *Vega (SF2, SFA3) *Sagat (SF1, SF2, SFA) *M. Bison (SF2, SFA, CVS2) *Cammy White (SF2, SFA2) *T. Hawk (SF2, SFA3) *Fei-Long (SF2, SFA3) *Deejay (SF2, SFA3) *Akuma (SF2, SFA, SF3, CVS2) *Scorpion (MK1, MK2, UMK3) *Sub-Zero (MK1, MK2, U/MK3) *Liu Kang (MK1, MK2, MK3) *Sonya Blade (MK1, MK3) *Johnny Cage (MK1, MK2, MKT) *Raiden (MK1, MK2) *Kano (MK1, MK3) *Reptile (MK1, MK2, UMK3) *Goro (MK1) *Shang Tsung (MK1, MK2, MK3) *Kung Lao (MK2, MK3) *Jax (MK2, MK3) *Kitana (MK2, UMK3) *Mileena (MK2, UMK3) *Baraka (MK2) *Smoke (MK2, U/MK3) *Jade (MK2, UMK3) *Noob Saibot (MK2, U/MK3) *Kintaro (MK2) *Shao Kahn (MK2, MK3) *Kurtis Stryker (MK3) *Kabal (MK3) *Sindel (MK3) *Sheeva (MK3) *Cyrax (MK3) *Sektor (MK3) *Nightwolf (MK3) *Motaro (MK3) *Ermac (UMK3) *Rain (UMK3) *Chameleon (MKT) *Khameleon (MKT) *Kyo Kusanagi (KOF95, KOF98, KOF2002, KOFXI, CVS2) *Benimaru Nikaido (KOF95, KOF98, KOF2002, KOFXI, CVS2) *Goro Daimon (KOF95, KOF2002) *Iori Yagami (KOF95, KOF98, KOF2002, KOFXI, CVS2) *Terry Bogard (FF1, FFS, RBFF, RBFF2, KOF 95, KOF98, KOF2002, KOFXI, CVS2) *Mai Shiranui (FFS, RBFF, RBFF2, KOF 95, KOF98, KOF2002, KOFXI, CVS2) *K' (KOF2002, KOFXI) *Geese Howard (FF1, FFS, RBFF, KOF98, KOF2002, KOFXI, CVS2) *Jago (KI1, KI2) *B. Orchid (KI1, KI2) *Fulgore (KI1, KI2) *Glacius (KI1, KI2) *T. J. Combo (KI1, KI2) *Sabrewolf (KI1, KI2) *Cinder (KI1) *Tusk (KI2) *Dimitri Maximoff (DS3) *Morrigan Aensland (DS3) *Jon Talbain (DS3) *Anakaris (DS3) *Felicia (DS3) *Rikuo (DS3) *Bishamon (DS3) *Lord Raptor (DS3) *Victor (DS3) *Sasquatch (DS3) *Huitzil (DS3) *Pyron (DS3) *Donovan Baine (DS3) *Hsien-Ko (DS3) *Lilith Aensland (DS3) *B. B. Hood (DS3) *Q-Bee (DS3) *Jedah Dohma (DS3) *Marrionette (DS3) *Shadow (DS3) *Mario (SMB, SMB3, SMW, Mugen Edit) *Luigi (SMB, SMB3, SMW, Mugen Edit) *Yoshi (SMW, Mugen Edit) *Sonic (SH1, SH3, SA3, Mugen Edit) *Tails (SH2, SH3, SA3, Mugen Edit) *Knuckles (SH3, SA3, Mugen Edit) *Shadow (SA3, Mugen Edit) *Pikachu (Mugen Edit) *Meouwth (Mugen Edit) *Link (LOZ1, LOZ2, ALTTP, Mugen Edit) *Samus Aran (M1, SM, MF, MZM, Mugen Edit) *Goku (Mugen Edit) *Vegeta (Mugen Edit) *Pegasus Seiya (Mugen Edit) *Kenshiro (Twin Blue Stars of Judgment) *Jotaro Kujo (Heritage for the Future) *Naruto Uzumaki (Mugen Edit) *Sasuke Uchiha (Mugen Edit) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Mugen Edit) *Monkey D. Luffy (Mugen Edit) *Natsu Dragneel (Mugen Edit) *Inuyasha (Mugen Edit) *Edward Elric (Mugen Edit) *Saitama (Mugen Edit) *Ken Kaneki (Mugen Edit) *Rin Okamura (Mugen Edit) *Moka Akashiya (Mugen Edit) *Wolverine (MVC2) *Iron Man (MVC2) *Spider Man (MVC2) *Hulk (MVC2) *Magneto (MVC2) *Superman (Mugen Edit) *Batman (Mugen Edit) *Wonder Woman (Mugen Edit) *Robin (Mugen Edit) *Cyborg (Mugen Edit) *Green Lantern (Mugen Edit) *The Flash (Mugen Edit) *Aquqman (Mugen Edit) *Green Arrow (Mugen Edit) *The Joker (Mugen Edit) Bosses *Nightmare Broly SSJ4 *Omega Tiger Woods *Omega Tom Hanks *Hyper Akuma/Rare Akuma/Akuma X *Dark Donald/Dark Excellent Donald/Ancient Donald/Killer Donald *Chuck Norris/God of Chuck Norris *Flame Hyenard *Crazy Catastrophe *Ice-Oro-Mizuchi *Salvation Orochi *Oni Miko/Oni Miko R/Oni Miko Zero/Oni Miko Zero R/Oni Miko Zero RR/Oni Miko X/Oni MIki I/Oni Miko Sanae Stages *All Street Fighter 2 Stages *All Mortal Kombat 1 Stages *All Mortal Kombat 2 Stages *All Fatal Fury Special Stages *All Killer Instinct 1 Stages *All Street Fighter Alpha Series Stages *All Mortal Kombat 3 Stages *All Fatal Fury 3 Stages *All Real Bout Fatal Fury Stages *All Real Bout Fatal Fury Special Stages *All Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 Stages *All Killer Instinct 2 Stages *All Street Fighter 3 Stages *All The King of Fighters '94-'98 Stages *All The King of Fighters '99-2002+Neowave+2002UM Stages *All The King of Fighters 2003-XIII Stages *All Darkstalkers 1-Chaos Tower Stages *All Super Mario Bros.- Yoshi's Island Stages *All Sonic The Hedgehog 1- & Knuckles Stages *All The Adventure of Link Stages *All Metroid and Super Metroid Stages Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:Mario Category:Sonic Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Metroid Category:Pokémon Category:Street Fighter Category:Mortal Kombat Category:The King of Fighters Category:Darkstalkers Category:Dragon Ball Category:Naruto Category:Marvel Category:DC Category:Bleach Category:One Piece Category:Fairy Tail Category:One Punch Man Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Banjo-Kazooie Category:Rayman Category:Inuysaha Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Tokyo Ghoul Category:Killer Instinct Category:Mega Man